


Something beautifully disastrous.

by acxnitum



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Developing Relationship, F/M, Gambling, Hockey, M/M, Multi, National Hockey League, OHL, Ontario Hockey League, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Romance, Poker, Romance, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Tension, defencemen, fight
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 10:59:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2649524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acxnitum/pseuds/acxnitum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Evaline Martin grew up in the small town of St John's, Newfoundland and moved west in hopes of pursuing her career of becoming a high school teacher. She moved away from her dark past -- from the drugs, the alcohol, the gambling, away from the nights she couldn't recall.</p><p>Tyler 'Messer' Vincitore is a defenceman on the OHL hockey team for the Kitchener Rangers; he's known as the ladies man, spending each night with a different girl and a offensive defencemen with a big shot and bigger fists. </p><p>Tyler is everything that Evaline has been trying to stay away from, yet she finds herself drawn to him as their budding platonic relationship sets sail. However, the trip isn't smooth sailing because there's a storm ahead, and both parties of oblivious to the obvious of what's right under their noses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something beautifully disastrous.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at something completely original. I like the idea I have in my head for this story -- and I know the first chapter is slow but I promise you it'll come out good in the next few chapters. :)

EVERYTHING ABOUT THE ARENA screamed the pride of the towns people. For every five individuals, two wore a blue or red jersey, the names of infamous players written across the back. From Ryan Murphy to Jeff Skinner, the Kitchener Rangers had bred some the most talented defensemen and forwards the NHL had seen. I pushed back the hoards of people rushing to get to their seat as the music started to signal the ten minute mark before the puck dropped. Darcy held her hand out for me to grab in hopes to pull me past the row of gentlemen lined against the wall. The smell of over-priced beer and popcorn filled the air - and for a moment I tried to keep my attitude optimistic.

That proved difficult, seeing as tonight's rivals were the London Knights, a team in which Mason - Darcy's boyfriend - trash talked despite the fact he was aware they held the highest standing in the Western Conference. After the eighth time he had brought it up, Darcy was forced to take action to keep him quiet in the car.

We piled into Mason's truck at 6:30, stopped to pick up some coffee on the way and made it just in time to greet the ticket holders to purchase our tickets. Mason and Darcy had attended so many games thus far due to Mason's relation with one of the defencemen on the team, therefore the pair had matching sweaters and caps. I tried my best to look the part, throwing on a pair of jeans and a blue hoodie - my date, however, looked out of place with his khakis and button down.

We settled into our seats - center ice behind the penalty box - just as the anthem started: Mason proudly sung along, cap over his heart. Five minutes later, the puck had dropped and the game started. Mason pointed out his brother - well, best friend, but they grew up together long enough to call each other brothers - who looked rather large in his jersey. I had some to the conclusion by the second period that he was a good defencemen with a big shot and even bigger fists. I spent the next two hours chirping the players with Darcy for being dirty with the boys, cheering at every goal and in the leaving the stadium with a sore throat.

"Damn, Eva - didn't realize you were such a fan." Mason laughed, arm draped over Darcy's shoulder as he leaned against the wall.

"My dad might have pressed the whole idea of sticking true to the Canadian name." I mused, turning to Kyle with a smile, "Did you enjoy yourself?" I was met with a nod - he had been preoccupied with his phone all evening and quite frankly, that bothered me. I simply shrugged off the irritation, turning to my room mate with a sigh, "So, what _exactly_ are we waiting for?"

Mason pointed towards the glass doors where a group of males exited, boisterous and laughing. It surprised me with how dressed up they were; suits prim and clean, hair wet from the shower as they dispersed and a tall male - more dressed down than the others - made his way towards us with a wide smile. "4 - 3, man, close game, huh?" He laughed, pulling Mason in for a quick hug before he looked down at me, "New girl - petite, long hair, blue eyes, good call, Mase."

My cheeks flushed; I suddenly realized this was Tyler. Despite his good lucks and charm, I folded my arms and leaned into Kyle as though to push away any ideas he may have had in mind. "You must be Tyler -"

"Messer. Just, call me Messer, baby."

I rolled my eyes, scoff just barely audible over the sound of the other guys celebrating their win with the hoard of girls who had waited outside the change rooms, "This is Evaline, she's my room mate, Mess." Tyler looked down at me again, smirk widening across his lips as brown hues flickered over the length of my body appreciatively.

 _Gross_.

Suddenly the room felt a lot smaller and warmer as the heat flushed through my neck and cheeks. I covered my mouth with my hand and gave Darcy a look - a mixture between discomfort and amusement.

"It was nice to meet you, Butterfly."


End file.
